idatenjumpfandomcom-20200215-history
MTB Battle!
MTB Battle! (これがMTBバトルダ!; Kore ga MTB Batoru ga!) is the first episode in the Idaten Jump series. Synopsis ''Spoiler Warning: This may contain major plot and ending details.'' Sho Yamato wakes up in the house, yawns and looks around. For a moment he doesn't realize where he is. Then, he remembers. Today is the race day! He realizes that he's late and jumps out of his bed and puts on his clothes, making a big racket. Ayumu, his younger brother, wakes up with a start and calls out to Sho to watch where he's going. Sho doesn't listen to this and falls down the stairs. His mother enters the hallway at the noise and tells Sho that he has chores to do and that it is more important than riding bicycles. Sho gets annoyed and tells her that the name is MTB, not bicycle and says that he has to attend a very important race and rushes off on his bike, Flame Kaiser. Sho's mother sighs in exasperation. Meanwhile, his friends, Makoto and Kakeru are waiting for him in the X-zone, a clearing which he and his father had converted into a bicycle training arena. A group of boys are also there and they call themselves Team Shark Tooth. Their leader tells Makoto that if Sho doesn't arrive, they get the X-Zone and Makoto, Kakeru and Sho have to leave. Makoto says that if Sho doesn't arrive, she will battle them and Kakeru tries to calm her down. Just then, Sho arrives and Makoto shouts at him, demanding to know how he can be so late. Sho ignores her and then the leader of the opposition introduces himself as Gabu Samejima. Sho says that he 's heard of him and that he 's honoured to race against him. Gabu then says that since they know each other, the need to battle is hardly necessary and it would be better for Sho to team up with them, but Sho refuses. They both wish each other the best and begin the race. Gabu gets a lead and Sho tries to catch up when suddenly, a black smoke engulfs them both. Makoto, Kakeru and the other boys are also covered by this. Suddenly, Sho wakes up in a strange place. He shakes Makoto and Kakeru awake as well and wonders where in the world they are. Suddenly, a bunch of men approach them. The man in front who is always called 'The Boss' by the others is tall and fat and Sho asks him where they are. They are surprised that he replies 'X-Zone' and even more bewildered when he challenges them to an "Idaten Battle". Suddenly, a person wearing a black cape and a yellow helmet approaches them. He explains to Sho and Co. that all the people were transported mysteriously from their world to this 'X-Zone and he also tells them what is an Idaten Battle. Sho decides to race The Boss and when the man takes a black mechanism from the back of a truck, asks him what that is. The person with the cape and helmet tells Sho that that is a drive-launcher and how it functions and makes The Boss give Sho one as well. The match begins. Both Sho and The Boss are going well, but suddenly Sho pulls ahead. The Boss is surprised at how a person who has just come to the X-Zone is doing so well. He suddenly comes directly behind Sho and makes his bike lean on Flame Kaiser, pushing it to the side. Everybody is shocked as a curve is coming up ahead and they know that if Sho goes at such a speed, the result will be a disastrous crash. The Boss cycles to the side and pedals on in glee knowing that he'll surely win. Sho surprises everyone by taking a wide, swooping curve on the front wheel of Flame Kaiser (a Jack-Knife) and following The Boss again. The Boss, who doesn’t notice, is nearing the finish. Sho lifts up the front wheel and brings it close to his chest. He then takes a huge leap into the air and overtakes the Boss, winning the race. The Boss congratulates him. Suddenly, a low whirring noise is heard. The Boss gets startled and drives away with his gang. Sho and Co. look around. The man in yellow has also disappeared! Sho suddenly spots a bunch of helicopters on the horizon and waves out to them. They are surprised and scared when the helicopters trap them by shooting nets and a voice barks out from the biggest helicopter that they are under arrest for illegal biking! What will they do now? Gallery Image039.jpg|Team Shark Tooth Image040.jpg|Sho skidding into the black smoke Image044.jpg|The mysterious man in yellow Image048.jpg|The Boss pushing Sho Image046.jpg|Sho with his new helmet Image053.jpg|The group of helicopters in the sky Image057.jpg|A comic Category:Episodes